Discreet
by geniuslab
Summary: Ketika kalimat berhati-hati dapat menciptakan sebuah perdebatan antara dua insan yang saling mencintai. [YoonMin] [Top!Yoongi Bottom!Jimin]


Disclaimer : The casts aren't mine

Genre : Romance & Drama

Note : This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner.

All Rights Reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means, including photocopying, recording, or other electronic or mechanical methods, without the prior written permission of the author.

Discreet by **geniuslab**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

Enjoy!

Park Jimin bukanlah tipe lelaki manja yang bergantung pada orang lain. Pada dasarnya dia adalah sosok mandiri yang hanya meminta bantuan ketika benar-benar membutuhkan. Jimin sering mengatakan itu bahwa jangan salah sangka dengan dirinya. Wajahnya memang terlalu imut tapi pribadinya tidak seperti apa yang dilihat orang melalui fisik.

Setidaknya itulah yang Jimin pikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, _hyung_ , sakit."

"Tahan sebentar. Ini tidak akan berlangsung lama."

"Tapiㅡ"

"Jimin."

Jimin menatap mata sipit itu yang mengisyaratkan sebuah perintah untuk dituruti. Dia begitu mendominasi dan membuat Jimin sedikit takut. Nada suaranya memang tenang tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Jimin benar benar berada dalam kungkungannya.

Janganlah berpikir bahwa mereka tengah melakukan sesuatu yang iya iya. Karena kenyataannya mereka sedang menangani suatu masalah yangㅡ bolehkah disebut itu adalah kecerobohan seorang Park Jimin? Ya, si imut yang selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan tidak hati hati.

Tak perlu dijelaskan siapa 'mereka', 'kan? Park Jimin dan Min Yoongi tengah berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel dengan Yoongi di bawahnya. Apa? Yoongi di bawah? Sudah dikatakan tadi, bahwa jangan salah paham dengan segalanya.

Min Yoongi berada di bawah berlutut dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk memijat pergelangan kaki Jimin yang sedikit terkilir. Terjawab sudah. Sementara Jimin duduk di atas ranjang dengan mulut tak mau diam mengucapkan kata kata yang mungkin jika seseorang mendengarnya dengan mata tertutup, ia akan berpikir yang aneh dan mulai terkontaminasi sesuatu.

"Pelan pelan, _hyung_." Kata Jimin lirih.

Yoongi mendongak untuk melihat ke arah wajah Jimin yang memasang raut memelas sekarang. Pria Daegu itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seolah menanggapi semua kelakuan Jimin sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Wah, Jimin- _ie_. Jika saja ada yang mendengar semua kalimatmu tadi, mereka akan mendobrak kamar ini dan menikahkan kita." Ujar Yoongi tak habis pikir.

Tak menjawab, Jimin membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan Yoongi tadi. Demi apa dirinya terlalu polos untuk dinikahkan sekarang. Bukan itu masalahnya. Hanya saja, benarkah suara dan kalimatnya terlalu sensual untuk didengarkan? Padahal ia hanya melakukan hal biasa yang dilakukan orang yang sedang kesakitan.

"Orang yang melakukan itu adalah seseorang yang tidak memiliki pikiran bersih, _hyung_." Balas Jimin.

Yoongi tak merespon perkataan Jimin tapi terus memijat kaki Jimin. Min Yoongi tak memiliki pengalaman apapun soal meredakan rasa sakit akibat terkilir. Setidaknya dengan sedikit memberikan pijatan dengan bahan hangat dapat membantu. Yoongi terlihat begitu serius dan Jimin hanya tersenyum bangga dari atas sana.

" _Hyung_ , terima kasih." Jimin tersenyum tulus.

"Hm." Balas Yoongi cepat.

Jimin tahu benar bahwasanya pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah sosok romantis yang ada di dalam novel ataupun film kesukaannya. Nyatanya, Jimin memilihnya untuk menjadi pasangan. Segalanya tidak terduga ketika ia begitu cepat menjawab ajakan Yoongi untuk mengikat diri menjadi sepasang kekasih padahal sifat mereka bertolak belakang.

Mungkin itulah yang menjadikan segalanya nyata. Magnet tidak akan mendekat jika setiap kutubnya tidak berlawanan, bukan?

"Selesai." Yoongi mantap berdiri.

Park Jimin mencoba menyesuaikan pergelangan kakinya seperti biasa. Sudah agak lebih membaik daripada sebelumnya, Yoongi tidak buruk dalam hal memijat. Jimin akui itu.

"Kau seharusnya buka panti pijat, _hyung_." Goda Jimin.

"Hei! Siapa yang ceroboh dan merengek memintaku?" Yoongi membalas godaan Jimin.

Ya, benar. Kejadian ini adalah imbas dari kecerobohan Jimin ketika di bandara tadi.

.

Semua orang tahu bahwa _boygroup_ terbesar Korea akan tampil dalam acara penghargaan musik Amerika. Memulai lagu baru mereka untuk ditampilkan secara langsung di stasiun TV Amerika. Itu adalah suatu kebahagiaan dan berkah tak terduga bagi semua member BTS juga penggemar mereka.

Berangkat meninggalkan Korea untuk mengisi beberapa acara terkenal sebelum tampil di acara penghargaan, mereka sangat antusias. Begitu sampai di bandara LAX, kegembiraan mereka belum juga reda apalagi dengan penggemar mereka yang begitu banyak sudah berbaris menunggu kedatangan dengan banyak atribut di tangan. Mengharukan.

Park Jimin mungkin adalah member yang terlalu bahagia setelah Hoseok ketika menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke negeri Paman Sam tersebut. Lelaki manis itu tersenyum lebar melihat penggemar BTS yang biasa disebut ARMY sudah mulai meneriakkan nama para member.

Saking bahagianya dan terlalu sibuk dengan acara melambaikan tangan ke arah penggemar, Jimin tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang dari pihak Amerika yang menyambut mereka berjalan di sampingnya dengan gagah. Park Jimin yang memiliki tubuh yang kecil jika dibandingkan dengan orang Amerika tiba-tiba tersenggol oleh orang di sebelahnya. Bagaimana? Ia terselandung kakinya sendiri karena hal tersebut.

Sial sekali. Banyak mata memandangnya dan kejadian memalukan itu terjadi. Sebenarnya, ini bukan sekali dua kali terjadi pada seorang Park Jimin. _Mister Clumsy_ adalah julukannya karena saking seringnya melakukan kecerobohan. Seseorang yang menyenggolnya itu cepat tanggap segera menopang tubuh Jimin hingga ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Begitupun dengan manajernya.

Min Yoongi adalah pusat perhatian kita. Pria berkulit pucat itu melihatnya. Ya, dia melihat Jimin yang terselandung kakinya sendiri, atau tersenggol orang lain? Yoongi memang berada beberapa langkah di depan Jimin. Ia menoleh untuk mendapati Jimin tengah dibantu oleh orang orang di sekitarnya. Yoongi terlihat tidak peduli dan terus melenggang bersama member lain.

Jahat, 'kan?

Begitu sampai di kamar hotel, Jimin langsung minta ditinggalkan sendirian. Manajernya terus mengomelinya soal kakinya yang mungkin terkilir dan harus langsung dirawat. Tapi Jimin keras kepala. Menyerah, manajernya meninggalkan kamar Jimin. Park Jimin mendesah pelan. Sambil sedikit memijat kakinya, ia mengambil ponsel.

"Datanglah ke kamarku sekarang atau kita berakhir."

Itulah kalimatnya. Tak sampai sepuluh detik ia memanggil seseorang dengan kalimat ancaman yang kentara. Begitu pula dengan seseorang yang dipanggil, tak sampai satu menit ia sudah mengetuk pintu kamar hotel Jimin.

"Kenapa?" tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata Min Yoongi.

Jimin tak menjawab lalu berjalan masuk kembali ke kamarnya dengan terseok seok. Mendapat isyarat, Yoongi tak ragu masuk ke dalam membuntuti Jimin.

"Kau melihatnya."

"Melihat apa?"

"Aku hampir terjatuh."

"Astaga, Jimin- _ie_ "

Park Jimin melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Duduk dengan angkuh dan wajah cemberut yang tak dapat ditoleransi lagi tingkat manisnya. Sementara Yoongi, sosok yang menjadi tersangka dalam kasus ini berubah menjadi orang yang banyak bicara untuk menjelaskan. Tunggu, kenapa jadi dia tersangkanya? Ini hanya soal tidak menolong dan berbuntut perdebatan. Baiklah.

"Intinya aku tidak mau terlihat jelas." Kata Yoongi mantap.

"Kalimat bodoh itu lagi?" tanya Jimin kesal.

Ya, mereka telah membuat perjanjian dengan perusahaan bahwasanya mereka diperbolehkan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan asalkan tidak dipublikasi. Seperti melakukan hal berbau romantis di depan umum. Tidak menulis cuitan tentang percintaan satu sama lain. Ini adalah hal sensitif mengingat budaya ketimuran. Tak banyak orang yang dapat mengerti apalagi menerima hubungan mereka.

Bagi Yoongi, karier adalah prioritas selagi ia belum terikat sebuah pernikahan. Dia harus menuruti segala perjanjian dengan perusahaan untuk tetap bertahan di dunia hiburan. Tapi, terkadang Jimin yang agak lebih kekanakan daripada Yoongi, menanggapinya dengan perasaan dan bukan logika.

Beberapa kali Park Jimin memulai masalah dengan kasus yang sama. Seperti ini, hanya karena Yoongi melihat tapi tidak menolongnya, Jimin menjadi sangat sensitif. Bukanlah kemauan Yoongi untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berbalik dari langkahku yang sudah berada di depanmu lalu membantu menopang?" Yoongi membela diri.

"Apa?" Jimin menantang.

"Berhentilah. Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu." Jawab Yoongi.

Ya, Yoongi adalah sosok yang idealis. Bayangkan apa jadinya jika Yoongi menghampiri Jimin kemudian membantunya berdiri tegak sambil berkata, ' _Kau tidak apa apa, sayang?_ '. Oh, itu akan menjadi topik utama di berita daring maupun _non_ -daring seluruh dunia. Apalagi mereka di Amerika sekarang. Tidak, mungkin Amerika bisa mentolerir hal seperti itu, tapi tidak dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau harus menanamkan kalimat, ' _berhati-hatilah.'_ dari Bang PD- _nim_ di kepalamu mulai sekarang, Jimin- _ah_." Ujar Yoongi tegas.

Jimin- _ah_? Kemana Jimin- _ie_ yang biasa Yoongi ucapkan. Oke, Jimin paham. Yoongi mulai serius sekarang. Park Jimin tak bisa main main dengan Yoongi yang berubah aura. Sejujurnya, Jimin takut.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, _hyung_." Ucap Jimin menyesal.

Min Yoongi lega. Dia harus banyak bersabar dalam menghadapi kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sudah menginjak dewasa tapi seperti usia mentalnya berhenti di angka lima belas. Bukan masalah. Anggap saja itu adalah pelatihan diri terhadap sifat Yoongi yang selalu tidak sabaran.

"Ah, ya. Kenapa kau memakai _outfit_ yang sama denganku?" tanya Yoongi.

Park Jimin hampir saja tersedak napasnya sendiri akibat ucapan Yoongi. Lagi, itu menjadi topik bahasan. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak dari Korea mereka memang mengenakan _airport style_ yang sama. Kemeja putih dipadukan dengan celana panjang hitam. Siapa yang tidak menjerit melihatnya?

"Itu, aku ... Ah, _hyung_ , kenapa kau baru membahasnya sekarang sementara aku sudah mengenakannya sejak kita pergi meninggalkan apartemen." Protes Jimin.

Sepertinya kasus ini menjadi merambat kemana mana. Hanya karena hal sepele membuat Yoongi ikut sensitif dengan hubungan mereka yang diam diam. Bahkan sampai pakaian yang hampir samapun ia bahas. Lihat, siapa yang menjadi lebih terbawa situasi sekarang ini?

"Kau tahu aku mengantuk." Jawab Yoongi santai.

"Begitu? Kalau aku mengumumkan kepada dunia tentang hubungan kita ketika kau sedang mengantuk pasti kau tidak akan menyadarinya." Jimin sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

Jelas saja Jimin kesal. Dirinya seperti tak dianggap oleh Yoongi. Mereka sudah lebih dari belasan jam bersama dan Yoongi baru membahas soal pakaian mereka sekarang. Menyebalkan. Mengantuk katanya? Alasan yang mudah untuk dikatakan.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku kalau begitu." Ujar Yoongi sambil menggosok rambutnya yang sebenarnya tak ia sisir sejak ia meninggalkan Korea.

"Ah, tunggu, _hyung_. Bisakah kau memijat pergelangan kakiku? Sepertinya ini terkilir." Jimin merengek.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya di tepi ranjang untuk berjalan mendekati Yoongi. Sepertinya kakinya memang terkilir. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara ia berjalan.

Ketika hendak hampir mencapai di mana Yoongi berdiri, Jimin hampir saja terjatuh lagi. Untung saja Yoongi termasuk manusia sigap walau ia hanya malas bergerak. Kedua lengannya memegang pinggang Jimin erat sementara lengan Jimin sudah ada diantara leher Yoongi. Mereka seperti berpelukan sekarang.

Mereka saling tatap untuk waktu sekian detik sampai sesuatu yang entah apa menyadarkan mereka dengan sendirinya. Yoongi berdehem ria sementara wajah Jimin sudah semerah tomat. Pipinya muncul semburat merah yang membuatnya semakin manis.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil melihat Jimin yang seperti itu. Yoongi bukan pecinta sesuatu yang manis tapi Park Jimin adalah pengecualian.

"Kau malu." Kata Yoongi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin.

Hanya beberapa senti dan Jimin bisa merasakan napas hangat Yoongi yang membuat jantungnya berdebar hebat. Wah, jika sudah begini Jimin bisa sekarat. Ini berlebihan dan keterlaluan.

"Menjauhlah." Jimin mendorong sedikit bahu Yoongi.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada siapapun di sini. Kita tak perlu berhati hati, 'kan?" Yoongi menggoda.

Jimin semakin merona dibuatnya. Sial, Yoongi bukan tipikal pria romantis tapi entah bagaimana ia bisa membuat jantung Jimin mencelos keluar hanya dengan kalimat menggoda yang keluar dari mulutnya. Min Yoongi sialan.

"Ah, aku akan memijat kakimu." Tiba-tiba Yoongi mengangkat tubuh Jimin dan membawanya kembali untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

Jimin terkejut karena ulah Yoongi. Baru saja ia mengatakan tadi kalau ia ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan secepat itu Yoongi mengiyakan permintaan Jimin. Benar benar idaman. Padahal dari raut wajahnya, Min Yoongi terlihat sangat lelah. Rambut hitamnya juga teracak tak beraturan.

"Kenapa kau begitu manja, _huh_?" tanya Yoongi sambil mulai memijat kaki Jimin.

"Aku tidak manja." Tangkas Jimin cepat.

" _Eoh_?" Yoongi meyakinkan.

Yoongi tersenyum hangat sementara Jimin cemberut sebal. Seperti itu saja bagaimana soal manisnya hubungan mereka yang terkadang ada sedikit pertengkaran di dalamnya. Ya, anggap saja sebagai bumbu. Tidak sedap rasanya jika sayur tidak ada garam.

Ah, soal Jimin bukanlah lelaki manja seperti yang dilontarkan di atas, itu adalah pemikiran dari sudut pandang Jimin sendiri. Orang lain yang menilai, bukan?

* * *

 **Date : May 16, 2018**

 **Time : 4.40 PM**

 **A/N :**

Hai, apa kabar? Ah, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kejadian kemarin soal perjalanan mereka ke LA untuk BBMA, sih. Terlalu banyak asupan kemarin dan muncullah ide gila yang dituangkan dalam tulisan asal begini haha. Uh, YoonMin is so loud. Pakaian mereka sama dan soal Jimin yang kesenggol orang di LAX itu beneran, loh dan Yoongi cuma nengok doang terus jalan lagi kaya ga peduli. Poor my baby Jimin, Yoongi jahat. Probably ada beberapa dari kalian yang udah liat videonya atau belum? Itu lucu banget. Dan soal terkilir, itu imajinasi aku sendiri untuk keperluan fic hehe. Alhamdulillah, dia gapapa, guys. Romancenya kurang? Itu maksa banget ya di akhiran, ugh. Efek nulis fanfic romance sambil dengerin lagu Drake jadi begini lah, gagal.

Ah, iya, tetep vote Bangtan di BBMA ya, guys. Semangat terus untuk mereka tapi jangan lupain apa yang jadi prioritas kalian juga di real life, okay?

Satu lagi, aduh aku kebanyakan ngoceh ya? Aku juga nulis fanfic di wattpad mungkin kalau ada yang mau baca di wattpad? Kalian bisa tengok profil aku di /yolandassi. Kalian juga bisa hubungi di facebook, twitter atau email aku soal fanfic. Linknya ada di profil akun ini. Thankseu. Love u. Love yourself.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Semoga ibadah kita diterima oleh-Nya, amin. Happy ramadhan, ARMY!


End file.
